Lost Serenity
by Ghostofinu
Summary: A twist on the movie-What if Jewel came to Blu in Minnesota rather than the other way around?  A tale of two birds and their struggle to love one another.
1. Insecurities

**A.N.-Well it has been awhile I guess and I hope that at least some missed me. I have still been on fan fic though, reviewing stories and welcoming all the new authors. Happy to see how many people are writing now! Anyways now that I am back (don't know how long, got wisdom teeth to pull) I decided to start from scratch with a new story that I have been developing and thinking about for the past weeks. The story will be mostly from first person perspective from either Blu or Jewel, the first few chapters from Blu's and maybe at times some good old third person. This is my first attempt at first person from Blu or Jewel's so idk how things will work out but that is kind of the fun in exploration. Anyways the story starts right after Tulio tells Linda and Blu about saving the species.**

"Sure, when can she come over?"

The last five minutes was becoming a living nightmare. My perfect morning routine was rudely disrupted by the Brazilian ornithologist who stood in front of me and my owner. His name was Tulio if I heard correct, Tulio...what a ridiculous sounding name. And the man fits his name perfectly, he was ridiculous! Rambling on how was the last male of my kind and I was to save the species? Since when did I have a kind? But I never feared, I knew that Linda would tell him that I was 'unavailable' so to speak and send him on his way so I could get back to my cookies.

When I heard her ask, "Sure, when can she come over?" my heart nearly leaped out of my chest. Why did she say that! I didn't want any of this! My entire life the only interaction I had with other birds was with two geese every morning through a sheet of glass, hell I haven't even been in the same room as another bird except at the vet and now I am expected to just jump right in and mate with another bird, mostly likely a hot headed, conceded, crazy, undomesticated female at that.

"Linda what are you saying! Tell him no!" I yelled to her face, of course the only thing she heard was a series of loud squawks.

Tulio gave a light chuckle, "Don't worry Blu, Jewel is a nice bird. Very pretty too!" He addressed me in the kind of 'gooshy' tone one would address a toddler.

"He's just a little shy, that's all" Linda said.

"Oh I'm sure that the two will get along just fine." Tulio said smiling, "I have Jewel at the bed and breakfast I am staying at just up the road from here."

"Oh you mean the one owned by Mr. and Mrs. Cuppett?"

"Yes, that is the one!" Tulio happily chuckled.

"Aren't they just the sweetest old couple?" Linda happily sighed.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed lightly so Linda wouldn't hear.

"I will be back in just a little while." Tulio said as he parted.

With Tulio now out of the store Linda placed me back next to my hot chocolate (which was now more warm than hot) and cookies. Linda looked like she wanted to talk to me about something, probably the new situation that I was suddenly wrapped up in, but was stopped when a customer walked through the door. Linda walked over and attended to the customer while I happily dipped a cookie in the coco and took a bite.

As I slowly at the cookie I stood over the chocolate thinking to myself about all the things that could go wrong between me and this Jewel character. What if the two of us ended up just not clicking was the first thing to come to mind. But things had to work, after all we were the last of our _kind_. And then a thought came to mind on why things may not go as planned, I dropped the cookie I was holding and walked over to my cage. I jumped from the ledge and onto the door and expertly timed my jump right onto my swing with the door shutting behind me. I looked into the small mirror and frowned. My fear was confirmed, I was the problem. I made a slow three-sixty degree rotation and examined myself. I puffed out my chest to try to look more masculine, the only thing it accomplished was me looking like a puffball. I don't know I guess I wasn't too bad, I turned my head to my back and looked at my tail feathers.

"Not bad." I chuckled, playfully shaking them back and forth. At least these were above par.

I turned around and opened up my wings, well the sorry excuse for wings. They seemed a bit scrawny and weak, well of course they were stupid you can't fly. Fly? Fly! I couldn't believe I overlooked the most prominent and biggest problem with me. I was a bird who can't fly, I am an ostrich...Who would want anything to do with a bird who can't fly?

I have to start thinking positive, I have find the good traits and let them flourish and be seen. I was smart, not every bird could read a book on physics and understand it. I am funny, well at least I think I am. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _CLUNK_ hitting the glass pane on the front window, I turned around in time to see the snowball slowly sliding its way down like the thousands of others before its time. Maybe Alice and Chloe could help me, after all they're girls right?

I swung from my cage door and onto the window ledge just before another snowball was chucked at my face and stopped by the glass, thankfully.

The two stood on the bench smirking at me, "Jeez pet! It's about time!" Chloe mocked and the two did their signature duo laugh.

"Say pet why aren't you eating?" Alice asked pointing to the cup of cold coco and plate of cookies.

I lowered my head, "Because...there's this girl." I mumbled.

"A girl? What girl?"

"I think he is making her up." Chloe whispered to Alice making a coo-coo sign with her feather.

"No, I am not making her up." I grunted, "She is down the street with that man who you flew from earlier."

"Oh, you mean twinkle toes?" Alice snickered.

I was starting to become annoyed at their childish humor, they were beginning to be of no help already.

"Yea, HIM. He is an ornithologist from Brazil and he says that I am the last male of my kind."

"Brazil, wow that is pretty far down there." Chloe stated and Alice agreed.

"That's not the point!" I was becoming fed up and time was running short, "He brought with him the last female and we are supposed..._save the species_." My tone softened at the touchy part.

"So you don't want her to think you're fat?" Alice snickered behind her wing.

"Forget it, you guys are no help." I turned around and began walking back to my cage.

"Hey Blu!" Chloe called, getting my attention.

I began turning back to face them, maybe they actually did care, perhaps they had advice that would be of use to me. These thoughts were erased from my mind when two snowballs slammed the window in perfect unison.

"Good luck!" Alice hollered and the two flew away laughing.

I climbed down the side of my cage and onto the floor and walked my way over to Linda who was saying her byes to the customer as he exited through the door. She noticed me and bent down with her arm out for me to jump on. She stood up and placed me down next to her computer and sat in her chair.

"Blu is something wrong?" She asked when she saw me glaring at her.

I walked over to a cup holding a variety of writing utensils and pulled out a blue ball point pen. I began writing on the yellow notepad next to the computer monitor. After scribbling on it for a few seconds I pushed it over to Linda for her to read.

_Why didn't you ask me what I thought about this entire "save the species" situation._

Linda looked up from the paper, "Blu, I'm sorry. I just thought you would be for it."

I pulled the paper back next to me and began writing again.

_It's not that I don't want to do it, I know that it has to be done if we want the species to survive. The problem is...me. What if Jewel doesn't like me?_

Linda finished reading the paper and smiled, "Oh Blu, don't worry I'm sure she will like you. What is their not to like, you're funny, kind, smart, and passionate."

Linda held out her fist and I returned the gesture knocking my nudging my head against it. Before we could finish our handshake I heard the bell ring on the door and Tulio's voice as he walked in.


	2. Contact

**A.N.-This is chapter two I suppose, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep telling me what you think ;).**

Linda took me up by her arm and walked over to Tulio. In his right hand he was carrying a small blue kennel with a red blanket draped over the top of it. My gut sunk when I knew that inside the kennel was Jewel. Tulio carefully placed the kennel on the floor but kept the blanket covering it.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Tulio politely asked.

"Um yea, would some hot chocolate be fine?"

"Just a glass of water would be more than enough." Tulio answered.

Linda sat me down on top of the counter while she walked up the stairs to retrieve the water Tulio had requested. I looked over at Tulio who was rummaging around various bookshelves and then down at the kennel still on the ground.

My curiosity got the best of me and I climbed my way down the counter onto the floor. I approached the kennel with extreme caution like it was a dangerous animal, well the animal inside could be dangerous. I was inches from it now, I moved my head closer to see if there was any sound inside. Silent. Maybe she was asleep?

I walked closer and using my beak lifted the blanket up exposing one of the holes on the side of the cage. I tried to look in but couldn't see through the pitch black. My heart skipped a beat when from inside a claw shot out and grabbed me by my throat. The claw had me locked up against the side of the cage, suffocating me to death. The harder I pulled away the stronger the grip tightened and as a last resort I opened my beak and chomped down on my attackers leg. I fell to the floor and scooted away on my ass like a frightened child.

From the black hole I could barely make out what seemed to be a light blue eye glaring at me with hate.

"Pet estúpido, chegar mais perto para que eu possa terminar o trabalho!" A fiery voice growled.

By now I was nearly five feet from the kennel with my back against a stack of books breathing heavily. I think I just had my first near death experience, and I was supposed to mate with this crazy bitch! I stood up and brushed myself off, trying to regain my composure. Tulio I guess heard the commotion since he was rushing over to me.

"Blu are you okay!" He yelled overexagerantly.

Linda came rushing down the stairs as Tulio began picking me up to make sure I wasn't injured.

"What happened?" she asked.

Tulio was turning my head side to side forcibly checking for bleeding.

"Everything is okay..." He sighed setting me down next to Linda.

Linda lifted me into her arms and held me like a baby.

"What happened to him?" Linda asked again, her voice beginning to rise.

Tulio nervously rubbed his neck, "Well you see Jewel is...very...spiritive, you could say." The man was obviously crazily searching for his words.

"She attacked Blu!" Linda shrieked.

I smiled knowing that now Linda was on my side. How was I to save the species if I couldn't get within a mile of this wild, crazy, and '_**spiritive' **_bird. I knew now that it would be a matter of time before Tulio would be on his way with the mentioned bird, Linda just had to do her part.

"Wait Linda please, you must understand," Tulio begged, "Jewel is just scared, that is all. Give it time."

Linda stared at Tulio then looked down at the kennel and sighed, "I just don't want Blu to get hurt."

"I think he learned his lesson." Tulio smirked.

I shot Tulio a look of disproval at his smart alec comment.

"No harm meant Blu." he smiled patting me lightly on my head.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" I squawked.

Tulio disregarded my outburst and asked Linda if he could speak to her privately. She agreed and left me back in my cage while the two walked upstairs. I watched the two until they were out of sight and I opened my cage. What could they be talking about that would be so important? I figured it obviously involved Jewel and I, I just hoped Linda would not get me wrapped into anything that would in the end up with me killed. I looked at the kennel sitting on the floor and for a second I saw what I thought was the same blue eye from before, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hello?" I called out.

There was no response.

**A.N.-Okay I realize that this chapter is like uber short and I'm sorry but today is the last day I will probably be able to write for about a week and I dont want to leave for that long with at least another chapter. Also I feel the next part should all be in one chapter rather than chopped up between seperate chapters.**


	3. Meet and Greet Pt 1

**A.N.-short chapter...**

Tulio and Linda were making their way back down the stairs. I looked up from the kennel and over at the two. Tulio seemed to be somewhat happy while Linda showed a small sense of worry. The tan Brazilian man walked over to the coat hanger and grabbed his green and yellow scarf.

"I will be back later today," He said wrapping the scarf around his neck, "make sure Jewel stays in her cage."

Linda nodded from behind her desk, she seemed pre-occupied writing something down on a sheet of paper. Tulio left out the door and down the sidewalk partially hugging the wall for balance. When he was out of sight I looked over to Linda, who was already looking at me.

What did he and her talk about?

I decided to figure out, I opened my cage door and jumped to the floor. Linda sat up and met me halfway, picking me up by her arm.

"You ready for lunch?" She asked.

With the word lunch I felt my stomach slightly gurgle, I nodded and squawked signaling yes. Linda took me upstairs to the kitchen and sat me down next to her on the counter. She opened and reached into one of the cabinets over the sink. She placed the bag next to me, on the front was a blue and gold macaw. From another cabinet she retrieved a small white bowl and poured the bag of seed into the bowl, filling it to the brim.

"Here you are Blu."

I thanked her by rubbing my head against her arm. She placed the seed back into the cabinet and I began picking through the bowl of feed picking out the seeds I favored more than others. I didn't notice that during my picking Linda had walked downstairs. She walked back up the stairs carrying the kennel with Jewel in it, when she sat it down on the other side of the counter opposite to me I gulped.

"What are you doing Linda?" I squawked uneasy.

She saw me tensing up and smiled, "Don't worry Blu, I'm just getting her some food."

Linda opened the cabinet and once again retrieved the same bag of seed. She poured into a bowl and walked over to the kennel. She gripped the top of the red blanket and pulled it off. I flinched expecting a explosion to occur. Linda leaned down and looked in. She lightly smiled and cracked the kennel door, dropping the bowl of seed at the entrance.

From my viewpoint the cage sitting at an angle, so I could only see halfway in. I slowly scooted my way to a better position where I could see inside the entire cage and my earlier attacker. My heart skipped a beat when I first saw her, she was dipping her head down into the bowl of seeds her light azure head feathers slightly shaking. She was beautiful and for a moment almost tranquil.

"Hello?" I called out.

She looked up and crinkled her eye brows then slid the bowl behind her and turned her back to me.

"Do you speak English?"

"Você fala Português?" she answered. _[Do you speak Portuguese?]_

I heard the word Portuguese and assumed she had returned my question only asking if I spoke Portuguese.

"No, no Portuguese." I sighed.

She shrugged and turned her head to me. I lightly waved with a weak smile on my face, the kind gesture was not returned however. Jewel turned her head back to the bowl and continued eating.

Well that was a failure but at least this encounter didn't involve my head being nearly ripped off. I walked back to my own bowl and finished eating just in time to hear the downstairs door open and then shut. I cringed when I heard Tulio's voice call from below.

"We're upstairs!" Linda hollered to him.

I heard his shoes get louder as he made his way up the spiraling staircase.

"Oh good, you already fed them," He smiled, "we can go ahead and leave then."

"Go where!" I exclaimed nearly choking on my tongue.

Linda tensed up and looked at me, a fake crooked smile across her face.

"I meant to tell you earlier Blu..." She began, "Tulio thinks that it would be best if we gave you and Jewel some..._alone time._"

Alone time? With Jewel? No, this can't be happening! She'll kill me! I felt my head suddenly get dizzy and my vision went black, for a moment it felt like I was falling.

**Thanks for reading again and reviewing.**


	4. Meet and Greet Pt 2

By the time I came to it was too late, I could hear the light hum of the motor and Christmas Carol's playing on the car radio. I opened my eyes and saw Linda in the driver's seat, I rose to my feet and looked around. I was in my own kennel that Linda bought for me years ago, I didn't know she even kept after all this time. I poked my head through one of the side holes and squawked to get Linda's attention.

"Oh Blu you're finally awake!" She joyfully cheered looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"That was quite a fall you had." Tulio chuckled from the passenger seat, I couldn't believe I didn't notice him.

On the opposite side of the back seat sat Jewel's kennel, uncovered. I gulped knowing that soon I would be alone with her face to face, unless I did something about it.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" I shrieked as loud as possible.

Lind jumped in her seat and the car swerved into the other lane of the road, narrowly evading oncoming traffic.

"Tyler Blu Gunderson what is with all that squawking!" Linda roared.

I was dazed for a second at what Linda just did, she never yelled at me like that. I looked into her eyes glaring in the rear view mirror, they beamed down at me with disproval. I obviously made a mistake by throwing a tantrum, it only made the possibility of freedom smaller. I heard a faint giggle from elsewhere in the car. I peaked my head through the kennel hole and looked over at Jewel's cage, she was standing looking back at me with a smirk across her face.

"Why are you laughing, you don't even understand us." I grumbled.

~Jewel~

I couldn't help but laugh at the dodo bird and his little strife with his owner, showed even more that he was nothing but a spoiled pet. I looked over at his cage and we met eyes briefly.

"Why are you laughing, you don't even understand us." He grunted, putting his head back in his kennel.

I was tempted to say something back, in english, revealing that I have in fact understood his every word thus far. I decided not to however, might as well toy with him a little bit longer. The way I see it, the more things that don't work out between the two of us then the quicker I can return home and be free of this cage. Of course I wouldn't be free upon return, the dam doctor and his assistants clipped my wings before we left Rio. But to just be home again, feel the fresh air, smell the sweet jungle foliage and hear the songs of the jungle wildlife.

Since the doctor was taking us to an aviary, hoping that being in a 'jungle' environment will calm me and eventually mate with Blu, it made it clear that home was within reach. I figured that this was his last resort and if it failed, than goodbye Minnesota, hello Rio. I'll make it obvious that there is no way I will mate with Blu when we finally meet uncaged, alone. Sadly for Blu his fear of me tearing him to shreds would come true, but why do I care? He's just a pet.

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the music on the radio, and after what seemed like hours we arrived. Tulio exited and opened the back door, he took Blu's kennel out first, placing it on the ground. The cold winter air rushed its way into the car, causing my feathers to almost stand up straight. Why would anyone want to live in a place like this? Tulio reached across the seat and picked me up and closed the door. The two humans dashed from the car and to the aviary entrance trying to escape the frigid cold.

"You must be Tulio." A large bald man greeted from the front desk when we walked inside.

"Yes I am." Tulio placed me on the floor to shake the man's hand. "Good to meet you in person Dr. Anders."

"And this is Linda?"

Linda placed Blus kennel on the ground facing mine and shook the man's hand. I looked over at Blu in his kennel and snarled. His reaction was priceless, jumping to the back of the kennel in fear.

"Well we are honored that we get to help save a species, we can get started whenever you are ready."

"Any objections Linda?" Tulio asked.

"No, I guess we can go ahead."

"Hey! I have an objection!" Blu squawked.

Dr. Anders chuckled and bent down to look at Blu and I.

"They look even more magnificent in first person." He said smiling at us, "If you'll follow me please."

The doctor lead the way and Tulio and Linda followed behind, carrying us. We crossed into a large hallway, the walls were decorated with a mural of tropical birds and plants. The doctor stopped us at last in front of a door with a glass window.

"Do you want to let the two of them go at the same time or separately?"

"I think that we should put Jewel in first." Linda answered.

"I agree, she's probably dying to get out of this kennel." Tulio said, Anders opened the door and walked in with me and Tulio following behind him.

"Just go ahead and set her down in the center." Anders told him.

Tulio placed the kennel on the ground and flipped open the switch, opening the door. I poked my head out to get a observation of my surroundings, the two men were looking down at me smiling.

"Go on." Tulio said, slightly picking up the kennel to push me out farther.

I obeyed and darted out to the nearest patch of bushes I could see. I looked back in time to see the two exit with the kennel, alas I was alone. I felt one of the plants with my talon, it didn't seem to real so I bit into it with my beak. It was defiantly plastic, what a sorry excuse for a jungle. I looked up at the ceiling corners for any cameras, the one in Rio was filled with them all over. It seemed the Americans were less concerned, I only spotted one in the far corner from me. I stuck in the bushes, it would be a matter of time before Blu would arrive.

In a matter of seconds later the door handle moved and Linda walked in carrying Blu in his kennel. I smirked, this was it in short time before I could show once and for all this entire program would blow up in smoke. Blu was frantically scurrying around in his kennel, his eyes filled with fear. Linda placed his kennel on the ground and opened the door.

"Go on Blu, nothing to be afraid of." She said quietly, oh how wrong she was.

Blu refused to budge from the back of his cage, I couldn't help but smile. Linda tapped the back of the kennel lightly, when that failed she leaned it forward essentially dumping Blu on to the ground.

"No Linda please!" He yelped, it was too late however, Linda was already halfway to the door by the time he recovered to his feet.

Linda slammed the door shut leaving the two of us alone.

"YOU TRAITOR!" he hollered.

Blu was alone in the middle, nothing or no one to protect him. He sat there like a deer stuck in the headlights of a car. I patiently waited for him to move closer to the bushes so I could have the element of surprise and ensure that my imminent victory would be quick. Finally at last he gulped and did a slow rotation. His back was now to me, perfect. He began slowly backing up closer to the bushes I was hidden in. I looked up at the camera, it was moving to get a better angle. Blu must have saw the camera move as well because he frantically waved his wings in the air and jumped up and down desperately crying for help, now was my chance.

The poor bird never saw it coming, with what seemed like a flash I darted out and jumped into the air claws stretched forward. When I felt the impact of my body hitting his I closed my claws into a iron grip. I had my right claw around the back of his neck and the left on his back pinning him to the ground.

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

**A.N.-Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing again! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	5. Meet and Greet Pt 3

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" I yelped as I was forced to the ground by Jewel.

This is it, this is what I was fearing all along and I knew it would happen. Jewel's grip around my neck grew tighter and I gasped for what would be my last breath. I opened my eye and looked up at Jewel, even though she was standing over me about to murder me she still shone like an angel in the jungles lights. Weird how one of my last thoughts is about how my attacker looks beautiful. By now my vision began to black out and my head began spinning, the agonizing pain in my chest was becoming unbearable and my heart felt like it would burst out any moment.

"Stop your crying you baby."

Jewel loosened her grip on my neck enough to where oxygen flowed into my lungs, sending a feeling of relief across my body. I took a few breaths and my vision eventually recovered, my life was spared. In the matter of hours I have had two near death experiences thanks to the same bird. The fact that Jewel actually said something in English completely blew over my head until she spoke again.

"Stupid pet..."

"Wait you can talk?" I asked, my question was partially muffled since my beak was being driven into the dirt.

"Yes I can talk."

"Well would you mind getting off of me?" I begged.

"Say please." She smirked.

"Please with sugar on top." I chuckled, now I was acting sarcastic even though death was still waiting right around the corner with open eyes.

Jewel rolled her eyes and walked off of my back. I slowly stood up and brushes myself off, then turned around to Jewel.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Because I pity you."

I was okay with this, better to be pitied then dead.

"Why are you just now speaking English?" I asked.

"Because, it meant that we wouldn't build a relationship."

"Hey, I don't want one." I lightly laughed.

"Why, am I not good enough for a pet?" Jewel snapped.

"No! Not at all! In fact you're more than anyone could ask for." I said slightly blushing.

"I'm flattered." Jewel said sarcastically.

"It's just that...I don't know, the entire save the species thing is just a little too quick."

"I'm okay with the save the species part, I just don't like the fact the last male of my kind is a pet."

Wow, she was not afraid to speak her mind. This entire pet charade was starting to grind my gears though.

"For the record, I am not a pet." I spoke highly of myself, "I'm a companion."

"Whatever you say, pet."

I rolled my eyes and decided not to let it annoy me any farther, I just had to treat her like how I do with Alice and Chloe, in one ear and out the other.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Now we wait until your owner come to fetch you and take you home."

"What happens to you?"

"I go back to my own home."

"Oh, Rio." I muttered.

There was a dead silence and the two of us looked at the ground waiting for the other to break the silence.

"So...is this anything like a real jungle?" I quietly asked.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? It was a honest question!"

"No, this is just another cage."

"I just wondered how different life would be in the jungle."

"Very different from what you're used to."

"Well obviously."

"You wouldn't survive a day in the jungle." Jewel smugly laughed.

I hung my head low in defeat, she was right. I would be dead by the time night came around, a bird who can't fly is a dead one.

"Jewel?"

"What?"

"What is it like flying?" I asked.

Her posture lightened up a bit and she took a deep breath.

"It's unexplainable really but if you had to I guess you could just describe it as...freedom."

Judging by Jewels change in demeanor, from aggressive to a more tranquil and relaxed one, flying must have been something. I thought deep about what Jewel said. Freedom. A word that means something different to everyone. To teenagers it may mean staying out late with friends, to a person living in Libya or Egypt it means democracy. But what did it mean to me?

I guess that I have freedom, Linda lets me eat what and where I want, stay up late, buys me things I request. But is that freedom or nothing more than being spoiled? I looked back on today, I was forced into this whole save the species thing, I was forced to come here and be alone with the bird standing in front of me. If I can't make my own decisions than maybe what I thought was freedom is just a illusion, perhaps Jewel was right, I am just a pet.

"Honestly I wouldn't be standing here if I could fly." Jewel spoke, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

She stretched out her wings, "They clipped me before we left Rio." It was true, her wing feathers were extremely cut, it would be awhile before they recovered.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well you wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." I sighed.

"I don't personally blame you, it was the humans, I mean you don't really want to be here anymore than I right?"

"Uh, yeah, right." I quickly said. Even though Jewel probably hates me I was enjoying her company, she was the only other bird I've known besides Alice and Chloe.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Well, it's just that..." I quickly stuttered tripping over my own words.

"I knew it, you are falling for me!"

"What! No I'm not!"

"Well then, what is the matter?"

"I just- It's nice to have someone to talk to, being a pampered pet isn't always fun it has its downfalls."

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry."

I lightly smiled, "So Jewel, do you have any family back in Rio?"

"No..." She mumbled, "Not anymore."

Jewel turned her eyes to the ground and lightly sighed, something tragic must have happened and I just brought those memories back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

No, it is okay. You didn't know." She said cutting me off.

"I used to wonder, is it better that I don't remember my parents?"

Jewel looked up at me, "You don't?"

"No I don't, I'm thankful for it."

"Why?"

"Well, because I don't have a lingering pain."

"But a parent's love is something that everyone should experience."

I thought about what she said briefly, "I have Linda."

"Blu, she is a human she can't be your parent."

"You're wrong Jewel, she provided me a happy life, she comforted me, she loves and cares for me. Is that not what a parent does?"

"Yes but-"

"There is no buts Jewel, I know that from your view you feel that just because she is a human it disqualifies it, but look at it from a different angle." My tone was a bit harsh and quick, I half expected her to hit me.

She stood silent staring at me, it was starting to get a bit creepy after a minute.

She looked up and smiled at me, "I'm sorry Blu, if you feel that way I am wrong to say otherwise."

Before I could reply I heard the door click open and turned around.

**A.N.-I didnt proofread any of this, Im sorry but I feel exceptionally lazy lately.**


	6. Departure

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to anyone still following this story, I know its been awhile since I updated.**

Jewel and I turned our attention to the door, Linda walked in with Tulio following behind. I felt a small breeze and looked back to Jewel, only she had poofed into the bushes.

I was greeted by Linda with a tickle under the neck and stroke of my head feathers. She held out her arm and told me to jump on. I hesitated, was it already over? How long were Jewel and I talking?

"C'mon Blu." Linda insisted slightly nudging me with her arm.

I reluctantly climbed onto my owners arm and she began walking back to the door. I looked back to maybe see Jewel one last time. She wasn't there but I knew she was looking at me, I gave a light wave and Tulio closed the door sealing off the only friendship I had with my own avian kind.

My kennel was awaiting me at the front door. Linda placed me inside and shook Tulio' hand.

"The pleasure was mine." Tulio said.

Linda said her final goodbyes to the Brazilian man and walked outside.

My kennel was in the front passenger seat next to Linda. She turned on the radio and was lightly singing along with the Christmas carols. I noticed on the clock that it was only 7:00, why did we leave so early?

I decided I would ask Linda when we got home, until then I rested my back against the kennel and sighed. My hope was that I would see Jewel at least one more time. There was just so much to talk about and too little time.

The entire ride back my thoughts were focused on Jewel and what I would say to her if I did ever see her again. There was a ever growing lump in my stomach the more I thought about her.

Wait, why am I obsessing over this? Is this not what I wanted, to go back to my own closed off and sheltered life style. The sun was well behind the horizon when Linda stopped the car and gave a sigh of relief.

"We're home Blu."

She grabbed the top of my kennel and walked to the front door. Once inside she sat me on the floor and let me out of my kennel.

"How about some hot chocolate before bed?" She asked smiling.

I climbed my way to the computer desk and found the same sheet of paper and pen from earlier today. I flipped the paper over and picked up the pen with my claw.

Linda returned moments later with two steamy cups of chocolate. She placed one down for me and sat down in her chair. I ignored the chocolate and slid the paper to her, her eyes slightly widened. Readjusting her glasses she picked up the paper and slowly sipped while she read.

_Why did we leave so early? I don't know how else to say this but I like Jewel, NOT LIKE THAT, but as a friend. You have been great to me Linda, you're like a mother but also my best friend but still to be able to talk to one of my own kind...it was so interesting, I can't recall the last time I felt so entertained there was so much to talk about! But it was all too short lived and I want to see Jewel still, she's my friend (of very few) and I want to at least say goodbye before she leaves for Rio._

Linda placed the paper down and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Blu, I thought that you would've want to leave so I told Tulio we were going. I had no idea you wanted to stay."

_"Neither did I :)_" I scribbled on the paper.

"Okay Blu, I will call Tulio in the morning and tell him the good news."

I smiled and began drinking my cup of the sweet warm drink with Linda. When I finished I fell on my back and burped.

"Blu! Gross!" Linda whined like a child.

I didn't care, with the warm liquid swishing its way around in my stomach I began to feel drowsy as my blood rushed from my head to my belly. I lightly yawned and Linda gently lifted me up and brought me to my cage. She lightly brushed my neck feathers with two fingers.

"Good night Blu."

"Good night Linda."


	7. Reunion

I slowly opened my eyes and heard Linda's somewhere else in the house. She already woke? Did I miss her alarm? I groggily rose to my feet and opened my cage door. I jumped down and followed Linda's voice. She was upstairs in the kitchen so I began my way up the staircase, each stair felt the equivalent to climbing a mountain, my back straining and my joints aching. I guess Jewel really did a number when she tackled me, hopefully that won't happen again.

When I finally finished my what felt like a journey to mordor and reached the top of the stairs Linda was walking my way.

"Oh Blu, I was just coming to wake you up."

"Oh thanks." I grunted, if only she would've done that five minutes ago when I was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jewel is going to be over in a bit." She told me picking me up by her arm.

I slightly tensed up, she was coming over so soon?

"I remembered last night after you went to sleep Tulio told me he would book a early flight for Rio and since the nearest airport is a hour drive away I got up extra early today to call and tell him the good news.

"Good news?" I squawked confused.

"That you want to see Jewel again."

"Oh, right." I nodded.

"Well how bout some breakfast?" Linda asked me.

I sat at the window sill looking outside as I slowly ate my bowl of cold cereal. I had became growing more and more nervous awaiting Jewel's arrival and lost my appetite as a result. Slowly swirling the spoon around in my bowl I watched my cereal get soggy.

"Blu?" Linda called behind me.

I turned my head and looked at Linda sitting at the computer desk.

"Are you done eating?"

I nodded and Linda walked over to me, "Blu you hardly ate? Is something wrong?" She asked.

I nodded no, these feelings were something I would have to fight on my own. Linda asked me again if everything was alright and after a second response of no she left to empty my bowl of cereal in the kitchen. I continued looking out the window and across the street something caught my eye.

It was Tulio, covered in a heavy jacket and hat. In his left hand was Jewel's cage. I stood up and called for Linda, loudly squawking, and jumped off the window sill to the ground.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Linda asked rushing down the stairs.

I pointed at the door where you could see Tulio cautiously crossing the street making sure not to slip.

"Oh, they're here."

Linda opened the door for Tulio and welcomed him inside. Tulio greeted Linda with shaking her hand asking how her day was so far.

"It's been okay, I think Blu has been a little nervous though." She snickered.

"Hey!" I yelled looking up at her. I wonder how well Jewel could hear from her kennel.

"Well I don't think he has anything to be afraid of now, it would seem the two of them got together just fine last night." Tulio sat her cage on the floor, "Is it okay if I go ahead and let her out?"

"If you think it will be okay." She answered.

"It should be fine."

Tulio took off the blanket covering the kennel and unlatched the door. I made my way to the front of the kennel and peaked my head inside. Jewel was quietly standing at the back with her head down.

"Jewel?" I quietly called out.

She slowly lifted her head up, "Blu?"

"Yea, it's me."

"Where am I?"

"At my house again."

"Why?"

I was careful with my answer and to make sure that she wouldn't find out it was my fault that she was here, I was the one who asked to see her again and if she found out there would be no telling what would happen...

"I guess that Tulio is still trying." I lied.

"Oh." She lightly sighed.

For a moment I felt guilty like I was the one keeping Jewel from returning home. I considered telling her the truth.

"Well at least you're here." She smiled.

"Wh-what?" I asked slightly blushing.

She chuckled at my reaction, "I don't mean like that. It's just nice to at least have someone to talk to."

"Oh?"

"I spent the night in that jungle, alone. I didn't sleep because I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"The humans."

"The humans? Jewel they aren't here to hurt you."

"I still don't trust them!" She yelled.

I was flabbergasted at her sudden outburst and took a few steps back fearful of a physical confrontation with her. Whatever struggles she had with humans in her past had permanently shattered any existing trust with humans.

Jewel lowered her head, "Blu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay."

"I'm just a bit on edge, it's just I've been under a lot of stress."

That's when I realized something. How could I be so selfish? Since the beginning I only thought of my own self and how Jewel's appearance in my life would effect it. I see now that Jewel, she is the one who deserves pity out of anyone. She was taken from her home, had her wings clipped destroying her once free spirited being, and forced to be cooped up in a small kennel for days on end.

"Jewel, I'm sorry for everything you've gone through." I said.

"What?"

"I didn't realize that this was harder on you than me, I'm sorry you were forced here."

Jewel lightly smiled, "Oh Blu, I don't blame you."

"Yea, but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here."

"I don't blame you Blu."

What she did next left me more flabbergasted than I did when she yelled. Jewel had walked up to me and lightly wrapped her wings around me in a hug.

"Aren't you going to hug me back?" She asked with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Why are we hugging?" I asked frozen in place.

"It's what friends do." She giggled.

Before I could return the hug she let go of me, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

I tried not to blush but I knew my cheeks must have been burning bright red since I could feel the ever-growing warmth in my face.

"Blu?"

"Uh-yeah?"

"If you don't mind I just want to sleep for a bit."

"Oh, alright it's fine."

I turned to leave, I could read a book until she woke, then I felt light tug on my wing.

"Don't go please, I mean if you could just stay it'll mean a lot." Her face was ridden with worry.

I couldn't believe what her request was, but I couldn't refuse.

"Of course if it matter that much."

"It does."

Jewel walked to the back of the kennel and I cautiously followed. I wouldn't know what distance would be suitable, to close and she might think I'm trying to pull a move but too far and I may look like a uncaring bastard. Jewel laid down in the corner and nestled her head slightly under her wing. I took a gulp and slid down with my back to the kennel a few of inches away from Jewel.

"You can come closer if you want." She quietly said.

I slid a couple of inches closer and uneasily shifted. I quickly looked down at Jewel, she was already peacefully asleep.


	8. Waking up in the wrong cage

**AN-Thank you everyone who is reading and enjoying the story.**

I have always hated being forced into situations against my will, even more so without my acknowledgement.

I lightly cracked open my right eye and saw the familiar iron bars of my cage. I must have fallen asleep and Linda was kind enough to place me in my cage. I considered waking up but decided against it and reclosed my eyes. Slowly I turned onto my other side to get into a more comfortable position and out stretched my wing.

At first I paid no attention to the fact that my wing had landed onto something, something foreign and alien to my cage, something warm, and something with feathers…

The alien object lightly took hold of my wing and pulled me closer. I opened my eyes in shock and my greatest fear came true. Jewel lay in front of me, the back of her head centimeters from mine, she quietly moaned and turned over. I tried my best to slip from her grasp before she woke but in turn she started to snuggle her head deep into my chest, as much as I hate to admit it felt good, and I felt my cheeks beginning to turn into small balls of fire igniting my face into a dark bloom of red.

"Ahem." I grunted clearing my throat.

Jewel stopped her cuddling with my chest and froze in place. Slowly she pulled away from me, her pupils the size of a grain of sand. She looked down at her chest and lightly gasped at the sight of my dark cerulean feathers mixed with her own.

"J-J-Jewel, I can e-e-e-explain." I stuttered, tripping over my own words.

In a flash her eyes changed from shock to anger, the fires of hell had no fury like hers. My face turned pale and I stayed still like a stone statue.

"Just what the hell were you doing?" She yelled at me throwing her wings into the air.

"Nothing!" I shrieked.

"Nothing! NOTHING!" she pointed to my feathers spread across her chest, "You call this nothing!"

"You were the one cuddling with me!"

"How dare you accuse me!" She roared, booming over my own voice.

"I'm not accusing you of anything!"

"I swear Blu, if you touched me inappropriately!"

I hung my jaw in disgust, "Why I would never do something like that! I'm not a pervert!"

"Then why the hell do you have me in your cage!"

"I didn't bring you in here!" I said defending myself of false accusation.

"Then how?"

It just then occurred to me that even through all this yelling and squawking Tulio and Linda never once showed up, if Jewel wanted to she could murder me right now, the thought sent shivers down my spine.

"I think Tulio and Linda stuck us in here then left."

"Great! It's just being stuck in one cage to another." Jewel whined.

I smirked, "No need to worry about being stuck."

Grinning I walked over to the cage door and unlatched the lever and proceeded to swing it open. I slid down the door and landed on the floor with a no problem, I looked back up to a puzzled Jewel leaning her head over the side.

"I didn't know you could be so agile." She complimented.

"Ah, it's nothing." I smiled, "Are you coming?"

"I don't know if I can." Jewel nervously said.

"Don't worry, I know you can."

"It would be nice if I could just fly down." She grumbled.

"Why not just glide?" I suggested.

Jewel lightly smiled and disappeared back into the cage. Seconds later I heard her claws clicking against the cages metal floor, she was getting a running start. Next thing I knew Jewel leaped out of the cage at full speed and spread her wings to their full extent. I stood mesmerized by her grace and beauty as she glided through the air like an angel. I was mesmerized out of my mind that I didn't hear Jewel cries for me to look out; before I knew it I was hit with full force of Jewels body.

"Blu! What were you doing?" She asked pushing herself off of my chest.

"Sorry I just blanked out."

"Well it was sweet of you to break my fall but be more careful next time."

"Right, sorry."

"So what do you do around here?" Jewel asked looking around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"For fun, what do you do?"

"I usually read."

"Read? You mean you understand human?"

"Yea I do."

"That's weird."

"How is that weird?" I asked offended.

"Just is, most birds don't care for human language."

"Well I think it's a very useful skill to have." I said defending myself.

"Well what does this say?" She asked.

Jewel was pointing to a sheet of paper on the floor a couple of feet in front of us. The two of us walked over to it and I recognized the handwriting as Linda's.

"It's a note from Linda." I told her.

_Hey Blu,_

_Tulio and I decided to go out for a while and grab something to eat. Don't worry I'll be back soon and the doors are locked so you and Jewel are safe. _

_P.S. There is food in the kitchen, help yourselves if you get hungry._

_P.S.S Sorry about you and Jewel being…so close in your cage, it was Tulios doing…_

I finished reading the letter and crumpled it up.

"Well what did it say?" Jewel asked.

"They went out to get some food and will be back later, also it was TUlio's fault we were put in my cage together."

"Figures." She scoffed.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"I could eat, just not human food."

"I think there is still some bird feed in the kitchen, follow me."

And thus began the perilous journey up the stairs…

**AN-As some of you may already know, I had a dirt bike accident and eding up with a concussion and a swollen face and eye/eyes, I can see very little out of left eye and my right one is completely swollen shut. So I will be out of school for the next week at least and I hope to get at least one chapter down every two days.**

**Thanks for reading and review if you will. **


	9. Stairway to Heaven

**A.N.-Its been awhile guys. I hope you missed me, if not its k :'(**

Jewel and I stood side by side at the foot of the staircase. I looked over to her, she stood in awe with her beak slightly agape.

"It's not that bad." I chuckled.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to it."

"No need to worry, I'll help you along."

"Thanks, that is reassuring." She said sarcastically.

"Just follow my lead."

I left Jewels side and walked to the first step, standing on the tip of my claws I extended my neck on the wooden step and securely latched on with my beak. Then using my upper body strength I pulled myself onto the top of the step.

I turned around and smiled at Jewel, "See easy."

Jewel walked to the foot of the step and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and motioned for her to climb up with my wing. Cautiously Jewel mimicked my move, securing her beak and pulling herself up. She had a firm grip on the step with her beak but struggled to fully pull herself up. I debated whether or not to help her, she had the kind of headstrong attitude where she may see it as a sign of weakness. Still I couldn't help myself and I held out my wing as a gesture of aid.

"Let me help."

Jewel looked up at my face and then down to my wing. Smiling she grabbed it and quickly yanked me off the step sending me face planting to the ground below. Shocked I looked up at her.

"Last one to the top is a rotten egg!" she hollered.

If it was a race she wanted it was a race she'd get, I got back up to my feet and climbed the first step. I was surprised to see Jewel already two steps ahead of me jumping and flapping her wings simultaneously, giving her the advantage of jumping step to step with ease.

By the time I had made it to the top of the staircase Jewel had been waiting on me for three minutes. Exhausted, I collapsed onto my back breathing heavily.

"I like my way better." She said smugly.

I dismissed her comment and got to my feet, "Do you want the food or not?" I asked.

"Of course I'm starving!"

"Well lets go then my lady." I smiled with a hint of sarcasm, which obviously she didn't pick up on.

"Lady!" She growled.

Turning around quickly I blushed slightly, "No not like that! It's just a figure of speech."

"I've never heard of it in my life..."

"It's an American thing." I half heartedly chuckled.

"Você é um completo idiota" **(You're a complete fool)**

"What does that mean?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, just a porutuguese thing you wouldn't understand." She grinned.

"I heard idiota in there, that means something bad I know it does!" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Did you call me an idiot?"

"Of course not dear, now you were about show me to the food my _man."_

I stood speechless at how easily she had gotten me worked up over nearly nothing, she played me like a violin. I quietly hung my head in shame and walked my way to the kitchen with Jewel following behind, grinning.

We walked across the hardwood floor of the living room, past the TV, and finally arriving to the kitchen.

"So where is the food?" Jewel asked me.

"On the counter there." I said pointing to two small bowls of feed on top of the counter Linda had left.

"How are we supposed to get up there?"

"Well maybe now you'll wish you got a little climbing practice back on the stairs."

On the side of the counter there was a small series of yellow, green, red and blue spokes sticking out serving as a ladder.

"You can't be serious, I can't climb that?"

"Don't worry, I can help you."

"Well- Can't you just carry my bowl down for me please?"

"Well I would, but I would probably end up spilling it everywhere."

"Is there anything else you could do?" She pleaded.

I nodded my head, "You don't need to worry, I'll be right behind you."

"Behind me?"

I nervously shifted side to side, "Yeah, you know I thought that I could maybe help you keep your balance."

"You mean by touching my lower body? You pervert." Jewel said rashly.

Even though this was never my intention I knew that Jewel would see it this way. Even though the accusation was false I didn't defend myself, in the end I would still somehow be wrong. What Jewel did next left me shocked dead.

"Oh you should see your face, it's like a cherry!" She giggled.

Jewel gave me a playful push and apologized for making me feel bad. After walking over to the first spoke she insisted to me she wanted my help, I was still cautious since I have expected her to make this into another cruel trick of misunderstanding my intentions. Slowly I boosted her legs up to the spoke while she grabbed onto the next one with her beak. After a confident 'Yes Blu I am fine', I climbed onto the spoke and repeated the process upwards. I kept my eye on her making sure she wouldn't lose balance and my wing very lightly on the lower part of her body, well her buttox. I tried my hardest to not blush at the situation I had myself in but think I failed, though I don't think Jewel ever took notice.

With a final boost Jewel made it to the top and I easily climbed up behind her. The journey took probably only a few minutes at most but it felt like I had just got done hitting the gym, Jewel was heavier than she looks. But I wouldn't dare utter a word about that to her for fear of my life.

"That wasn't so bad after all, thanks Blu."

"Yeah, no problem." I panted in between deep breaths. "Let's eat."

I sat down at the edge of the counter with my legs dangling off. I pulled my small bowl over next to me and began eating. After a minute I noticed Jewel peering at me strangely.

"Is something on my face?" I asked, the stare she was giving me was really creepy.

"I'm sorry, it's just you look so human sitting like that." She averted her eyes to the bowl of food and began eating.

"Is it bothering you?"

"No," She paused for a second, "well a little bit."

"Why?" I asked, becoming curious.

"Why? Because you're a bird Blu, that's why."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" At this point I was less curious and more irritated, was that an insult she just threw at me?

"It has everything to do with it!" She abruptly said.

"I can sit and act the way I want thank you very much." I said smugly.

To my surprise Jewel stayed quiet after that sentence, a long silence ensued. The only sound between us was the crunching of the various seeds and nuts in our beak. I thought that the rest of the meal would be spent like this. It was Jewel who spoke first.

"Come back to Brazil with me."

I inhaled a seed that lodged itself perfectly in my windpipe blocking my airflow. What did she just say?


	10. Skull behind a Smiley Face

The entire episode of Jewel performing the Heimlich maneuver on me was needless to say both embarrassing and painful. I didn't know what hurt worst, the dull pain in my chest as my lungs screamed for oxygen or the continuous rough thrusting of Jewel's wings into my gut. Finally with a small 'pop' sound the seed shot out of my trachea and off the counter onto the floor below. Jewel released me from her grasp and I fell to the counter top inhaling like a fish out of water. With the fresh flow of much needed oxygen into my brain I began thinking about what she had asked moments before.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Completely ignoring her question I rebutted with my own, "Y-You want me to go to Brazil?"

She widened her eyes slightly, as if that wasn't what she expected me to say. But why wouldn't I ask? Just now she asked me to accompany her back to her homeland but right before she was insulting my human like traits and habits then she throws a curveball like that at me. I began to wonder if this was even the same bird.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugged.

I got to my feet and scratched my head. "But I thought you hated me?"

"I never hated you, I pity you." She said in a dry monotone voice.

The last part of stung me in my chest. The reason she wanted me to go to Brazil was so she could change me? Did she pity me because she feels I am pathetic for a bird, just because I act human at times? My mind immediately jumped to this conclusion, the worst possible answer, and the more I thought about it the more pain I felt in my chest. It had became obvious to me that the fact I was feeling so distraught over something so petty meant that I had became attached to Jewel, which was what I was avoiding since I met her.

"Blu is everything okay?"

I looked up from the ground, "Yea, everything is fine." I whimpered. I turned around and wiped away the tears fogging my vision.

"Blu, did I say something to hurt your feelings?"

When I heard those words spoken out of Jewel's mouth all the sadness and misery in me turned into a fiery burning anger. Never did I recall being so infuriated, so ticked off, and so frustrated. And at that moment all of that built up rage was targeted at Jewel.

"Did you hurt my feelings!" I roared at the top of my lungs, I swung around to face Jewel. "After insulting me, saying you pity me you have the audacity to go and ask that!"

"I never meant to hurt you." She muttered. "I just thought that maybe you would want to see the jungle and actually live like a normal bird."

My swelling anger left me as quickly as it came and was replaced by an overwhelming feeling of regret.

"Jewel, I didn't know that is what you meant."

She didn't reply, only stood there silent and still looking at the ground like a statue.

"Please Jewel I didn't mean to yell at you like that." I told her in the most caring and apologetic voice I could muster.

"Forget it Blu, I should have never asked."

"J-Jewel..."

My words had no effect in stopping her from walking to the far edge of the counter. Jewel quietly sat looking forward at the wall; her face expressed what seemed to be a violent mix of anger and depression. I contemplated the idea of walking over and apologizing for my inconsiderate behavior but decided against it. If watching television my entire life has taught me one thing it's that women become extremely moody when upset. I began thinking instead about what she asked and why she did. Could I really go to Brazil, a bird who can't fly and is so familiar to the sheltered lifestyle of being ones pet. That brought up another question, what about Linda? Would she actually let me leave and if I did would I be able to live with myself knowing I left Linda here in Minnesota alone? There were too many questions and too little time to answer them all. In the end I leaned my head against the wall and slowly closed my eyes letting these stressful thoughts leave me for the time being.

~Jewel~

I sat at the edge of the counter top leaning against the perpendicular wall to my side; slowly I followed the lines and spirals inside the hardwood floor to pass the time while my mind wandered. I regret asking Blu to come to Brazil, I knew the question would catch him off guard, but I never expected him to become so verbal and aggressive. It wasn't like him, this entire time he had put up with my continuous insults on his behavior and abnormal lifestyle but now he decides to stand up for himself? He caught me off guard, that's all. I could care less if he thinks I am a selfless, rude, and inconsiderate jerk. After all, he's just a pet, who cares what he thinks!

Even though I conjured up all these thoughts to dilute my feelings for Blu none of them were able to rid of the lump of guilt tugging on my heart, dragging me down like an anchor into a black sea. As much as I hate to admit it I had actually began to care for Blu. Even though I said it, I don't really pity him. I pity myself. Blu was the first friend I had made in a long time; he was the first bird to actually greet me with a smile rather than a frown. I had grown accustom to other birds avoiding me, knowing that I was the last of my kind, the one who will never find happiness but roam the jungles alone for the rest of her days. So when I found Blu, even though I acted like a hard ass to him I was actually enjoying his company, to be one with my own kind. I wanted to bring him back to Brazil, teach him everything I knew about the jungle, teach him how to fly, what fruits are the sweetest, what kind of tree make the best dens, everything. But mostly I wanted to show him to the rest of the jungle, rest of the world, as a trophy to show that I'm not alone and that they can stop pitying me...that I can stop pitying myself.

I glanced over at him and seen he had fallen asleep, his head hanging down over his chest as he took slow deep breaths. I wanted to apologize for what I said, for making him so angry but decided against it. Now that he had already fallen asleep I didn't want to wake him when he looked so peaceful. This was the Blu I knew. Not the monster that I awakened with my harsh words. I figured that once he woke up I would apologize and from then on give Blu compliments on his talents rather than insult them. To pass the time I decided to go on a bit of an expedition around the small two story building. I hopped off the counter top and elegantly glided to the floor. Quietly I made my way to what the humans and Blu call the Living Room. Using the skills I began to develop on climbing thanks to Blu' guidance, I scaled the side of the wooden coffee table. Once a top I began looking around for something to entertain myself for the time being. There were colorful pieces of paper scattered across the top of the table with women and men posing on the front covers. Since I couldn't read what they said I pushed them aside and found what seemed to be some kind of toy. It was a slender black piece of plastic and on the top was an array of colorful rubber buttons.

During my random pushing of the various colored buttons I managed to summon what seemed to be thunder from the heavens. In front of me was a large black box with moving pictures in the middle. Whatever the box was it was loud...really loud. I began panicking, pushing the buttons as quickly as possible hoping to silence the beast.

"Jewel!" I heard Blu yell over the ruckus.

**A.N.-I'm happy to see everyone is welcoming me back, sorry for leaving so long. I guess you may want a little update on myself and what has been happening. Well I am going to be a senior in High school finally! I've been working at a dog adoption shelter for the summer and watching a lot of anime. The funny thing is (dont get mad) I would much rather write some stories for my favorite anime, Eureka Seven, but the community on FF is so inactive and dead I feel it wouldn't exactly be worth it, I haven't watched the movie Rio for at least 6 months or so and don't really have any urge to as well. But I am still enjoying writing for Rio at least for now and I'm glad to be back.**


End file.
